


Sick Date

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sick Date

Based on a prompt from tumblr.

“I’m sorry we can’t go out tonight,” Ziggy sighed as he laid on the bed.

“You’re sick, it’s understandable,” Dillon replied from his side of their room. “I’ll be back soon, I just need to go get a few things. Just try to rest.” He placed a cool rag on Ziggy’s head to help cool the fever.

An hour later, Dillon returned with a few bags full of stuff. He started pulling everything out as Ziggy watched. He handed the sick man some soup before putting a movie on the tv. Dillon then sat down beside Ziggy and pulled out a few snacks. “I figured if we can’t go out on a date, we could have one here.”

Ziggy looked up at him in surprise, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Dillon kissed Ziggy’s forehead before pressing play on the movie. 

Ziggy snuggled into Dillon’s arms and began watching, thankful he had such a nice and caring boyfriend.


End file.
